


A Balancing Act

by puckit



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: #chemistry, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckit/pseuds/puckit
Summary: Rads laughed, warm and rich and endearingly gap-toothed, and smiled back at Tyler. His hands smoothed down Tyler's back and over the swell of his ass and back up. “You just so easy for me, Seggy.""Well, yeah, babe." Tyler agreed cheerfully, enjoying himself thoroughly. "That's the point of a sexcation with your hot Russian winger. Being easy. Getting laid."





	A Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative working title for this was: Rads posts [this picture](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bjpkns1BSAG/?taken-by=radulov22) on insta and ruins me for an entire week with _thoughts_.
> 
> Also, I just want to say, I can't believe everyone is sleeping on Rads and his lineys! Like, I've never gotten to create a ship tag before? That's a wild feeling right there.
> 
> Seriously though, have you seen them together? With their insta stories, and their overenthusiastic cellys, and their bye week vacations? Giving me all sorts of thoughts and ruining my life. Or making it better. Jury's still out on that one. 
> 
> You can find me and cry directly into my eyes on tumblr @ fiveforflirting

There was a quicksilver grin and laughter as Rads ran his hand up and down his thighs, the short black bathing suit he was wearing riding higher still. 

The motions were a little mesmerizing, honestly. Tyler watched him tap out a beat on his quads and felt his lips part on a deep breath. Rads, dick that he was, laughed at him. “I’m thinking yes? Your eyes say yes, at least. Hm?” 

Caught out, Tyler dragged his eyes up one long, relaxed, sunbathing Russian. He looked good, muscled arms folded casually behind his head, thighs half sprawled across the bottom of the reclining beach chair, skin glistening in the sunshine with a mix of sunscreen and sweat. 

Yeah, Tyler really wanted to climb on. 

He felt heat flush his cheeks, but it didn’t stop him from meeting Rads' green gaze where his sunglasses had tipped down and grinning back. Tyler loved a challenge. He tipped his head to the side. “What, you don’t think I can?”

“I didn’t say that, Seggy. All I ask is if you want to try.” Long fingers reached for a sweating beer bottle set on the floor beside the chair and raised it up. Rads tipped it back, eyes closed and throat working as he swallowed.

He wasn’t particularly trying to be sensual about it as far as Tyler could tell, but somehow that had the opposite effect on Tyler’s brain. Rads’ mouth looked really good wrapped around the head of that bottle.

“You’re staring, Seggy.” Rads’ was, of course, smirking at him as he set the bottle down. “If you want, I’m not stopping you,” he added, turning his fingers so the next pass scraped his tan skin, raising pale lines that drew Tyler’s gaze like a moth to flames. 

Tyler swallowed, looked up again. “Yeah, okay. How do you want to do this, Radu?”

Satisfaction shouldn't look that good on anyone, Tyler thought, watching the curve of Rads' lips deepen. He picked up his beer again, took a sip, and waved it in Tyler's direction before setting it down. “Strip.”

It was only one word, but the lazy authority behind it, like Rads’ knew Tyler would obey, sang in his blood. The thing was, Tyler _would_ obey. Tyler liked to obey. Really, really liked it. 

Breathing through the heat humming loud in his veins, Tyler tugged at the waistband string on his board shorts, untied it. “Perv,” Tyler teased, even as he peeled the fabric down his legs and kicked it away without a second thought.

“I’m not perv." Green eyes followed the motions of his hands, tracked the suit as landed several feet away from them, and glanced up."You’re the one naked with the beach right there. You want someone to see, Seggo?”

He hadn’t really thought about it, honestly, but Rads’ words have their intended effect of making Tyler shiver at the thought. Someone could wonder down the beach that was maybe fifty feet away from the their pool deck and see them. See _him_. The chances were low that it would happen, what with it being a semi-private beach for the rental houses along this strip of sand and surf, and the houses being pretty spaced apart, but _it could_.

“Fuck,” Tyler cursed under his breath, “fuck, fuck.” He took the three steps to close the space between him and Rads. “You’re the worst.”

“You like it.” Rads brought his knees together, arched a brow.

“Yeah,” Tyler agreed, swinging a leg over Rads’ thighs to sit on them. Rads bounced him and Tyler couldn't help but giggle. “Yeah, I do.” 

Settling back onto his ankles when the bouncing stopped, Tyler asked. "Alright, so what are the rules? How do we play?" He looped his hands around Rads’ neck and wiggled his brows suggestively.

Rads laughed, warm and rich and endearingly gap-toothed, and smiled back at Tyler. His hands smoothed down Tyler's back and over the swell of his ass and back up. “You just so easy for me, Seggy." 

"Well, yeah, babe." Tyler agreed cheerfully, enjoying himself thoroughly. "That's the point of a sexcation with your hot Russian winger. Being easy. Getting laid." Tyler grabbed Rads' hands and brought them to his hips, encouraged them to squeeze.

When thick, strong fingers pressed in hard a second later, he let his head tip back with a smile and pleased hum. It wasn't hard enough to leave bruises on the bruises already there, but it was still really good. "Yeah, like that. Now tell me how we play."

Rads stroked his thumb in small circles on the thin skin below the jut of his hips, regrettably not reaching for Tyler's dick. He would have pouted, but he had faith it wouldn't be too long now. They were absolutely winning at their sexcation so far.

With a light pinch that made Tyler yelp, Rads commandeered his attention again. "Easy rules. You try to keep your balance and I distract you." 

That didn't sound so hard. "That's it?" he wondered, a little skeptically. "What happens if I lose my balance?" 

"Oh, have to do something you don't like. Hmm." He saw Rads pretend to think about it for a moment, but Tyler knew he already had something in mind. He could see it in his eyes. Tyler narrowed his, suspicious. "Like...ah, I know. I stop touching. Stop distracting. Let you catch your balance again. It's nice thing to do, yes?" 

Tyler's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as he stared at Rads. Rads looked like he was trying not to burst out laughing at Tyler, but he lost that battle the next second. "Oh, Seggo, your face."

That little shit. "Oh my god, and everyone says I'm the brat! That's just mean." Tyler could just imagine it. Things getting good and hot and heavy and Rads suddenly just stopping. He groaned in sympathy for his future self.

"You are a brat, don't worry. Title is safe," Rads chirped. Then looking way too smug, added, "Not mean at all if you don't lose your balance."

Yeah, Tyler thought, he definitely had something planned. 

Tyler would have found the smug look insufferable if he didn't think it was somehow both stupidly hot and incredibly charming. He punched Rads on the shoulder, feeling his competitive hackles rise anyway. "Oh, you're on then. Okay. Let's do this thing. Hit me with your best shot, babe."

"Okay. You say if you want to stop, okay?" Rads was giving him an out he didn't need or plan to take, but Tyler appreciated the thought behind it, nodded. 

"Yeah, of course, Rads. Now come on. Sexcation me."

Rads laughed, which had been Tyler's goal, and slapped Tyler's ass lightly. His eyes were sparkling in the afternoon sun, a pretty shade of green that reminded Tyler of their jerseys and home ice and the thrilling high of scoring a goal off one one of his assists. God, that was such a great feeling. He got goosebumps thinking about it.

With an affectionate cant to his lips, Rads reached out and got both hands in Tyler’s hair--Tyler needed a haircut, but Rads liked the length, liked how easy it made getting a handhold in the unruly strands. The way Tyler figured it, his hair was just going to have to keep on needing a haircut.

That was definitely the right decision, he decided a moment later, as Rads tugged his head down and took his mouth in a kiss that demanded surrender. Tyler groaned and let himself be pulled in, body tensing as he tried to keep his balance. "Like kissing you," Rads murmured between nipping little bites across Tyler's bottom lip. 

Tyler shivered and gave back as good as he got. 

His earlier goosebumps multiplied as Rads started touching him for real. His hands were warm and familiarly callused as they stroked over Tyler's skin. They started back at his ankles, fingers gentle as they petted over the scar above his heel and sure as they smoothed up the outside of his calf, up to the curve of his knees. He stroked there, the pressure almost light enough to be ticklish before sliding higher.

Tyler broke their kiss to watch. He loved seeing Rads' hands on him.

On Tyler's thighs, his fingers spread out and his palms flattened, as if he were trying to touch as much of Tyler at once as he could. Rads' hands were big, his fingers long, and like this, his hands nearly covered the width of Tyler's thighs. “Fuck that's hot,” Tyler whispered, encouraging, as he watched them slope up from there, from knee to thigh to hip and around. He felt them fit under the curve of his ass and pull, dragging Tyler up onto his knees on the flimsy beach chair with ease. 

Rads knew how much Tyler liked being manhandled and had no compunctions about indulging him. Groaning softly, Tyler ran his fingers through dark hair.

The move put his hips nearly in line with Rads' head. Tyler watched him, saw his eyes trace over Tyler, over the flushed, thickened line of his cock, then up, to look at him. Rads hummed, "Pretty boy. Pretty everywhere," and leaned forward to blow across the head and lick up a bead of precome. 

Tyler resisted cursing up a storm, but it was a near thing. 

"What, you don't like? Don't want me to do?" Rads teased, as his hands moved up and down the backs of Tyler's thighs. "I can stop using my mouth, if you want?"

"What? Don't you fucking dare." He flicked Rads, reprimanding him for even suggesting such a thing. "I love your mouth." With his free hand Tyler traced over Rads' lips with gentle fingertips, feeling his smile and stubble. He had a great mouth, an infectious smile. Tyler leaned in, chasing a kiss. 

Tyler, who'd let himself get lost in the slow, indulgent petting and teasing between them, suddenly scrambled for Rads' shoulder when the thighs between his parted several inches, forcing Tyler's thighs to shift as well. "Holy shit," he blinked down at Rads, "I was _not_ expecting that."

"No?" smile impish, Rads returned his attentions to touching Tyler, tracing along the paths his abs made. "What you think I mean when I said try keep your balance?" And then he spread further out.

"I don't know, not that!" Tyler yelped, half laughing, and held on again. Rads was reaching up, shaking his head, and removing Tyler's hands from his shoulders. 

He tsked softly. "That's cheating, Seggy. Have to balance yourself, without my help. If you need help, that counts as losing balance."

Oh, when this was over, Tyler was going to kill him for all his merciless teasing. That was a thing he was definitely going to do. 

Then a different thought struck him. "Wait, so I can't touch you back? You're get to do _all_ the touching?" Tyler wasn't sure how felt about that. On the one hand, he really liked touching Rads, making him feel good. On the other, the idea of just taking whatever Rads gave him felt like lightning in his veins, sizzling white hot. "Fuuuuck, Radu." 

Laughter, soft and pleased, paired with the fingers trailing the thin skin on the backs of his knees. "Maybe. If you're really good. Ready?"

Tyler could be good. Really good. "Yeah, fuck. Come on."

"Okay," Rads said, and spread his thighs further out as he reached up to twist Tyler's nipple, hard.

Tyler lost track of time after that, letting Rads play as he tried to be good and keep his balance over Rads' lap. It wasn't easy and only got harder the longer it went on. Rads knew how to make Tyler shake, how to take him apart and make him desperate for more and used that knowledge ruthlessly to keep him distracted.

On his lap, Tyler wobbled more than once and when one of those had Rads' fingers uncurling from around his cock where he'd been stroking Tyler _just right_ Tyler had nearly sobbed in frustration. "Rads, please? Please, come on," he'd pleaded feeling shaky and on the verge of flying apart, only to have Rads shush him gently and start tracing the lines of his tattoo on his arms until Tyler was calmer.

"You're evil,"Tyler mused, as he caught his breath again, sort of, because watching Rads tracing his tattoos was doing things to him. Between his thighs his cock twitched, hard and aching and dribbling precome. 

Rads grinned. "Not evil. Just know what you like. Know what I like." With the hand not holding Tyler's hip, Rads ran fingers traced the tented fabric of his swimsuit, the lines of his own cock, easily as hard as Tyler's, visible beneath. "You look good like this, Seggy. All ...how you say...eager and so turned on," he said something in Russian, then snapped his fingers, apparently finding his word, "slutty. For me."

The hand on his hip moved, took him in hand again and stroked, slow and easy, just once. The sound Tyler made was strangled, the flush on his face deepening, but he rocked ever so slightly into the touch. 

Rads’ lips curved and his lashes lowered halfway. "Yeah, slutty. I like seeing. Like making you like this," he added, eyes hungry and shining with the truth of his words.

Tyler's world narrowed down to a litany of _fuckfuckfuck_ and watching Rads palm their dicks with expert pressure. He didn't even see it coming when Rads thighs swung further apart again. 

It went on like that, Rads touching and teasing then stopping and Tyler lost track of time.

By the time he got Rads touching him properly, Tyler felt half out of his mind. There was a secret smile on his liney's face, the barest hint of missing teeth visible beyond his parted lips. His hand slid lower, leaving behind pebbled and abused nipples with a rake of nails down his abs to the vee of his torso to high on his inner thighs. It was electrifying, every touch lighting up nerve endings, making Tyler want until it was all he could think about.

"What you thinking about, Seggy?" Rads skimmed fingertips over his balls and further back, teasing and Tyler nearly toppled trying to chase that feather light touch. Rads, damn him, pulled his hand away immediately.

"That you're the worst, and if you even think about stopping we're going to need another right winger," he retorted, voice a little petulant with need. 

"Haha, what you going to do, Seggy? Kill me with sex?" Smug bastard, Tyler thought, wanting fiercely to punch his mouth. Preferably with his own mouth. Really hard.

He would have too, but he couldn't lean forward that far without bracing a hand on Rads and that was out of the question right now. Who knows what Rads would do--or worse, stop doing--if he did that.

Instead, Tyler dug nails into his own thighs, hissing as half moons imprint in his skin. "Dunno. Maybe. I'll figure something out," Tyler panted.

God, he was so into him. 

Especially when Rads' fingers returned, rubbing this time, right over his perineum and stealing all the air around them. "Fuck! God. Rads..." There was nothing for it but to let himself drown in the pleasure, head tipping back and eyes closing to feel it all better. His mouth fell slack, tongue lolling about as he tried to catch his breath. 

He heard Rads curse, but his eyelids felt too heavy bother opening them more than a millimeter. Suddenly, there were fingers at his mouth, three of them pressing against his lips and _yesyesyes, please_. Moaning, Tyler parted wider and swallowed eagerly. 

"Maybe you do kill with sex," Rads whispered, voice low and rough with lust. "God, Seggo. Your mouth's dangerous, tongue teasing all the time, just asking always to have something on it."

His green eyes burned with intensity, with lust, and Tyler thought, _I did that--me--I made him look like that_ , and shivered hard.

Slow, Rads dragged the fingers on his tongue back, pressing down, letting Tyler lick and lap at them til they were messy and wet. "You do in practice, at games, and I think about this. About you. Think you want so much to choke on cock, just want to give you, right there, where everyone can see."

 _Fuckfuckfuck yes please yes._ Tyler would have cried out, agreed, begged, if only he could talk, could move. He couldn't though, all he could do was take exactly what Rads gave him, suck on his fingers like he wished he were sucking on his cock, balance carefully or risk having him stop. 

As he whispered filthy words and fucked Tyler's mouth with his fingers, Rads' slid the fingers on his other hand further back and ever so gently, dragged his fingernails over tight, furled skin. 

Tyler screamed, dropping the fingers in his mouth, hips rocking hard into and away from the pleasure/pain of it, undecided but wanting so desperately that he forgot about balancing, forgot about everything but how good it all felt.

And then suddenly it all stopped and Rads' hands were his waist instead, holding him still and Tyler stared at him, betrayed. "Noooo. No, no, no, Rads, _please_. Fuck!"

He should be thanking him, he thought, for not letting Tyler fall over from rocking so hard, but he could care less right now. He felt robbed and just wanted his hands on him again and he felt like whining about it.

"You know rules, Seggy." He soothed a hand down Tyler's side and pulled them away when he was sure Tyler had his balance again.

His hands, instead of returning to Tyler, descended on himself, mirror all the earlier teasing inflicted on Tyler, pinching and scratching and petting until Tyler wanted desperately to touch and take over. "No," Rads reprimanded, fingers slipping beneath elastic and tugging it down and lower until his cock sprung free.

He was as hard as Tyler, shiny with smeared precome and Tyler could not have felt more attacked if he'd been checked blind into the boards. Rads dragged fingertips up and down along the thick veins on the underside, and Tyler's eyes followed, rapt, as he squeezed around the head and hissed. "Shit fuck, your cock is gorgeous. Later, I want you to feed it to me, okay?" Tyler commented, never looking up from Rads' hand. 

Rads' nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed and he let himself go after one more hard stroke. "You...." Instead of reaching for him, Rads reached for the folded towel on Tyler's chair and plucked the the small bottle of lube folded into it with a cute, gap-toothed grin and a wink--look, they were sexcationing, Tyler wasn't going anywhere without lube. "Later, for sure," he agreed amiably, pouring slick over his fingers until they gleamed in the light. He cocked a brow. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Tyler had his balance and breath back. He was going to be fine. He just wanted Rads hands on him again already.

The first slick touch of one finger, then two, skimming over sensitive skin was thrilling, tempting. Tyler had to keep his wits about him, had to be careful about how he moved, but fuck, god, it was hard.

Then Rads grinned, sprawled back in his chair and parted his legs so wide Tyler felt the very edges of the chair.

"Fuck. Fuck! I...I'm going to drop if you go any further, Rads." Tyler was panting openly now. The stretch in his legs was fierce from how far apart they were across Rads' open thighs, the fingers teasing at his hole slick and sure as they stroked and circled, never quite pressing in. They felt good, like they'd felt good touching him everywhere as they'd played.

They could feel better. 

Tyler licked his lips and looked right into Rad's green- _so green_ -eyes. "Do it." 

Rads hissed at the words and pressed his fingers against Tyler just a little harder, almost, almost, but not quite pushing in. "You sure?" They were right there. Tyler whined. 

"Yeah, fuck. Wanna feel you. Come on." He was right on the side edges of the chair, balanced more precariously than he had been since the game started and was just plain out of fucks. He wanted Rads and wanted him now.

Pretty green eyes watched him, steady, and without asking again, Rads widened his stance. Gravity did the rest of the work.

Tyler's weight dropped and long, thick fingers pressed inside him all the way in one deep, stretching glide. Tyler keened at the sensation, sudden and intense and so fucking good he felt lightheaded from it. "Oh fuck. Fuck!"

Every time, that initial stretch, the surprise and sting of it, knifed up his spine. It was the feeling of teammates smashing into him during a celly hard enough that they were practically checking him, the burn of muscles after an excellent workout, the breathless, weightless, perfect moment of racing down open ice with the puck, knowing the other team's D was never going to catch up in time to stop him from shooting, from scoring. It was all that wrapped up in sex and it was _so_ good.

Breathing through the riot of sensations, he let himself adjust to the stretch and fullness. 

Then Rads was moving, dragging his fingers down and stroking back in, just as deep as before and Tyler bit off a cry and rocked his hips into it. His balance was whatever now, steadier at least now that he was cradled between Rads' thighs, but his mobility wasn't great. He could only grind in the smallest little circles, but even that felt so good he didn't want to stop.

"Think you can come on my fingers only?" Rads asked, sounding a little breathless, his accent so much thicker now than usual, as he curled his fingers just a little on his next stroke out.

Tyler saw a burst of stars, wriggled his hips to chase that pleasure again, and nodded, jerky. "Yeah, probably. I'm so turned on, fuck." His voice sounded wrecked and they'd hardly started. Or they'd been going on forever, depending on how you looked at it. Fuck, he felt so good right now. He wanted Rads to feel good too. Wanted him to enjoy this as much as Tyler was.

Slutty, Rads had said. Tyler could give him slutty. Yeah, he could.

Tyler's smile was a low, hungry line as he leaned back, bracing his hands on Rads' knees behind him, pushing up, and gasping as it shifted the angle of his fingers in the best way. He could just imagine how the muscles on his arms must look, tense and supporting his weight, how taut his pecs and abs felt, stretched out. It was good position, Tyler thought, peeking at Rads from beneath his lashes. It gave Tyler's hips plenty of leverage and put the long lines of his body from shoulder to spread knees on display for Rads making it easy for him to look and touch however he wanted.

Tyler hoped he wanted to touch a lot. The punched out sound he made as Tyler leaned back and basically offered himself up certainly sounded promising.

"Seggy, fuck, you look..."

"Slutty?" Tyler let his head tip back with the resulting pleasure of fingers moving in him, filling him up so good."Yeah...ah..kinda the point, babe. Am. For you...hnn," fingers grazed right by that sweet spot and Tyler arched into it,"...definitely am." He watched Rads with half lidded eyes and flicked his tongue at him, letting it do whatever. Rads obviously liked his tongue. 

The low-pitched growl and extra hard thrust he got in return were great and Tyler gave himself over to chasing his pleasure, rocking faster and harder to meet Rads' fingers.

"Talk," Rads commanded, voice harsh and Tyler obeyed without second thought.

"Yeah, fuck yeah. God, you feel so fucking good. Can't wait to come on you like this. Radu, babe, fuck," he moaned, shameless, as Rads’ fingers made it his mission to stroke hard over his prostate with every slide and out. 

Tyler could feel it building, the pleasure, like watching champagne pour into the Cup, getting closer to spilling over by the second. 

"God, you're going to make such a mess of me." He could picture it already, come splattered across his chest, Rads' hands smearing it all over. 

As if he'd read Tyler's mind, Rads free hand rubbed up his belly in messy strokes. "You like being messy. Like when I mess you up."

Tyler nodded, only half following the conversation as he rolled circles with his hips, trying to take Rads even deeper. "Fuck. Yeah, yeah I do. Love it. Mess me up, Rads. You gonna come all over me, mark me up?" 

"Fuck yes," Rads hissed and squeezed his dick before he started jacking himself. Tyler watched as best he could, when he could manage to keep his eyes open. Rad's looked so fucking good, cock flushed a dark red pink, there and hidden by the blurring motion of Rads' hand.

"Wish I could touch you..." Tyler sucked in a breath, rolled his hips faster, harder. "Fuck, can't wait for that either. Want your dick. I love it. God, _please_. "

He was so close, so almost full to bursting with the sharp pleasure of Rads' fingers fucking him hard and demanding. And then he noticed that both of Rads' hands were keeping pace with each other. He was stroking his dick to the same rhythm he was fucking Tyler open on his fingers. Heat swamped into Tyler, lava hot, and pooled low in his belly, his pelvis, making him frantic with need and lust. "Fuckfuckfuck. Rads. Rads - oh please, I need - _wreck_ me."

Rads' eyes narrowed into slits, intense. Tyler _knew_ that look and shivered, wanting all the fierce hunger it promised. "Come," Rads growled, "now."

Two became three stroked into him, stretching him hard and filling him full and rubbing insistently over his prostate and Tyler was gone. The pleasure breaking over and through him hot and sudden, jetting come over his belly in messy ribbons and leaving him shuddering. 

Only years of working out and skating through muscle exhaustion keep him from falling back and slowly, Tyler pushed himself up to sitting again.

And still Rads' hand slowed, but didn't stop, fucking him through it, fucking him after his orgasm when Tyler felt oversensitive and, "Fuuuuck, Rads, god, fuck!" Tyler couldn't get away from the fingers wasn't sure he really wanted to, but it felt like so much.

"You can take," Rads panted, eyes barely open, and Tyler remembered then that he was trying to come too, to add to the mess on his torso and yeah, fuck yeah, Tyler could take it for him. Tyler could help. He wanted to. 

"Yeah." He squeezed around Rads fingers and felt them still as he started cursing in Russian. Tyler smiled at him, filthy and fucked out and almost boneless. "Come on, Rads. Mark me up." Tyler dragged a finger through the mess on his belly and brought it up to his mouth, wrapped his tongue around it and cleaned it off. "Wanna taste you. Taste _us_." 

With another spate of Russian curses and a groan, Rads' dropped his head onto Tyler's shoulder--to watch, Tyler figured--as he painted Tyler's abs in his orgasm. 

It looked really fucking hot, Tyler had to admit, from what he could see around his liney's big head. He really had an excellent dick. 

And hands, Tyler added, as he smeared the mess they'd made into his skin with a broad palm and long fingers, making him glisten in the Mexico sunshine. When he looked up at Tyler, green eyes lazy with spent pleasure, and held up his hand, Tyler hummed and made good on his word and licked him clean.

They sat there like that after, foreheads pressed together, just breathing before Rads gently pulled his fingers free and closed his thighs, arm wrapped around Tyler's waist just in case. Tyler sighed and nuzzled into the crook of Rads' neck, peppering him with random kisses while he luxuriated in getting petted. "Mmm...I'm so messy, now. We are the best at sexcationing."

He felt the laughter before he heard it, Rads' shoulders shaking with it. "Such troublemaker."


End file.
